Draycos In Another World
by Time Chronicler
Summary: Draycos the Peot-Warrior of the K'da has woke up into a strange world. Which it was a Dragon Realm...He was in. Something is going to be interesting for him without his host. See what happen! I don't own dragonbacks series or spyro series. So pls R & R...
1. Draycos meet Spyro and Cynder

AUTHOR NOTE...I'm so sorry for being so late...I was having trouble to get my WiFi back...and finally it is connected. Yay! This story is new...this a new that has no wings. The Dragon name Draycos...the K'da warrior. I don't own the dragonbacks series.

I must be in crazy place...But I really don't know. By the way my name is Draycos and I'm the Peot-Warrior of the K'da. And I just lost my host...again...which it really upset me, very much. My host that I have lost was Jack Morgan. It seem somehow he died in sickness...which I do not know how that happen. I eventually do not know what happened to Alisen and taneem...another K'da...which she's a female. But she's not a warrior like me.

Finally, I was regaining my conscious...I woke up and sniffles around. I stiffen...the smelled the whom I do not know. What in the world am I? I looked around. The trees is different. Grasses?...is green...I guess. In front of me, there's is water...is pure green and some blue. I am thirsty...But I am going to wait. I sighed...I do not feel safe around here. My ears twitching...I don't noticed at all. Heh. But I can recall that. Oh...the reason my ears are twitching...because of the strange birds are pecking. Huh? Pecking? Pecking on the...tress? I raised my scaly brow...and looked up. But I immediately stiffed as I saw a flying creature, flying over head me.

But I ran to hide...to run away. I feel like I'm a prey. I'm a food! No! I do not wish to die! I kept running and the flapping is getting louder and louder. I felt myself in trouble...and my pumping is flowing into my muscles to my scales...and now my scales are black instead golden scales with red edges. "What the neck happened? It's turned black?" It's sounded like the female creature. "Yeah...I know. It seem like we can't eat black blood...only red blood. The black one can make us evil." The male one commented. Those last part of these sentence made me freeze with halt with anger. Does he thinks I'm evil? Wrong...He needs some lessons.

As I stopped with a skidded...I stood nothing. "Whoa!" They both stopped before they tripped over me. When they stopped...and waited for me. But I turned my head to looked at them with my furious looked...and said, "Did you thinked...that I am evil?" I asked slowly, with seething. My eyes are glittering with hatred. "Well...the black bloods normally has dark, evil power to-" But I cut him by walking away...feeling offended. I heard a smacked. "Spyro! Why would you say that? I can sensed him that he does not have dark powers. He has light." Those words...has made me stop. I don't know what to say. I heard her walking behind me. "I'm sorry...about what has said." She apologies. "No...I'm the one who should apologize. But thank you..." She smiled. "Say...do you want to come to the Temple with us?" I have the question looked on my face. But I nods...if that was safe. "Ok...I'm yours." Then we headed to the Temple place that I do not know...Heh. we will see...


	2. Draycos Meet Ignitus

"Are we almost there? Those winds are burning my eyes!" I said impatient...I'm always not used to flying on the dragon's back, like a dragon rider. Heh...yeah dragon rider.

"Don't worry...we're almost there to the Temple." Spyro said. I sighed and nods...But soon we saw it. "There it is!" Cynder said cheerfully. "I cannot wait to see the Guardians!" "Me too...I want to see Ignitus." Spyro said sadly, but a little happy. Hm...What wrong with these youngsters?

I didn't realize that they has landed soltfly...that made me jumped to the ground, but it was hard. "Oops...sorry." Cynder apologies. But I snapped at her. "Don't you ever don't that again! You've startled me! You've shouldn't told that you were about to land before I jump off of you!" "Again...I'm sorry." She sounded pleasing. I sighed to releasing my anger. "It's fine."

I heard the the door opening, creaking. I turns my body around and see who's it was...I was frozen in shocked. It was a fire dragon! Who's that? "Hey Ignitus! We're back." Spyro said. So this is Ignitus...I see. "It is good to see you too young dragon and you too Cynder." But when he looked and me..."And who are you might be?" He asked me carefully. I gulped.

"It's okay...Ignitus who you are." Cynder said...suggesting me. But I was frozen for a moment, I sighed..."Very well" I said. Here we go...here's goes nothing. I looks up at the fire dragon. "My name is Draycos and I'm the Peot-Warrior of the K'da. I'm not from this world...which whom I do not know how I came here to this world. I am from the universe, the space. You know? Well actually I'm from the milky way galaxy. That's my true home."

I stopped and looked at all three...they looked shocked and awed. "Wow." They all said. Heh. Yeah. Ignitus nods and said. "That is amazing Draycos. Very well then...you all may rest in the Temple. It already set...go ahead get yourself fed and go to bed. I felt like a little cub again...bit it feels nice. Heh. Okay...But I did as he was told us to. "Come on." Spyro encouraged me. I nods and come. I felt Ignitus behind me smiled and said. "Have a nice dreams you two...May the Ancestors look after you...May the Ancestors look after us all."


	3. Draycos's Meeting with the Guardians 1

I'm sorry for the late update...and this might be a short chapter. Sorry about that...But will see how that goes. Well let get on to that story then.

I woke up of a bad dream. I gasped as I gripped the stoned floor...which it was hard. I'm not even used to that. It throbbing my claws whenever I clenched to hard. Ow.

Suddenly I heard the knocked on my twice...which it made me jumped of my scales! Bah! I truly hate that! I was clinging on the ceiling with all my four claws gripping. It's was throbbing again. Argh! I'm gonna whip whoever did it to me to scare me like that! Argh! I didn't even noticed my scales is all black since I'm tensing...bad. goodness I hate that ...too.

I heard the door activated itself...which it remind me of my ship I used to live in. But never mind that...back at hand. It was Spyro who has my room...New room actually.

I hissed angrily to tell him to get out. But he stared at me dumb, feeling dumb as I sense him...What? He does not understand? At all? Huh? Not of kda I guess. "Get out!" I hissed again. But he stood there again...But He is serious. This time he said. "Ignitus wishes to speak with in the Pool of Visions with other Guardians."

My anger faded in curious...Okay? I let go of the ceiling and twists my body like a cat into landing.

Thud!

"Alright then, lead the way...I'm afraid I do not know where the at." I said, little angry still. Spyro noticed it. And he apologized to me for scaring. And I nods of acceptance.

When he led me to the pool of vision...I was thinking I was shocked that ...I didn't even noticed that my life is not draining at all. I don't even need the host? Wow...that odd. I feel perfectly fine like the others. Heh. When I arrived I was frozen.

But Ignitus...who met me last night assured me. "Please, there is no need to be afraid...Draycos. this is going to be your meeting with my guardians." He said really gently...which it has soothes me a bit. I sighed a bit. "I understand that we may be bigger than you Draycos, but we got an extra step for right next to me. Here come right next to me." I didn't move a bit...But I did as he was told.

Wow...a little taller...I guess. "Now." I was startled as I was faced Ignitus, who began speaking. He chuckled. "I'm sorry for startling you." He chuckled again...even the others dragons! "Says you!" I snapped, my eyes glittering in anger.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The green dragon with deep voice yelled. But I cut him by hissing like a snake as twisted my head, fast... showing my fangs. Now I'm definitely getting furious. No one cannot mess with the K'da...at all. But Ignitus hastily try to calm me...to tell not to fight. "Please...stop." with those words...sounds so sad. I was snapped out of it. I looked slowly at the red dragon. And I sighed. "Can we continue?" He asked me. I nods as glared at the green dragon, who glared at me back.

"Alright then...let's start by the introduction. Draycos...do you want to start?" I shook my head no and I said. "It better good idea if you might go first...I do not know how you introduce the others." He nods in understanding. "Very well then, I shall go first. I am Ignitus, I'm the Guardian of Fire...leader of the dragons and also leader of the Guardians as well." Well I was surprised at that.

Okay...next. I saw yellow one stepped up who was right next Ignitus. "I am Volteer, I'm the Guardian of Electricity. Nice to meet you Draycos." He bows at the last part and it made me smiled.

And the third one. Whoa, it so icy...well never mind. "My name is Cyril, and I'm the Guardian of Ice...and it an honor to meet Draycos." I grinned.

And of course the green one. "I am Terrador, and I'm the Guardian of Earth...an also the commander of the dragons and the Guardians. Nice to meet you Draycos, and sorry about before...let just go on the meeting and be friends." He smiled at me.

I stared at him for a moment and smiled, then nods. "Okay...I know that you all are curious about me. My name is Draycos. And I'm the Peot-Warrior of the K'da. I have no elements if you guys are planning to ask. Sorry. But I do have highly skills to fight. I 've been fighting for almost 27 years now. I'm fixing to become 31 years old." I sighed. "I can't believe that I'm getting older." I said feeling getting old. "We all felt the same way, Draycos." Ignitus said. He smiled...Wow he sure does has beautiful smile. "All agreed with him." Cyril said. Even all the dragons nods in agreement. Oh. I see. Something bothers me.

I frowned...hmm. oh yeah. "Okay. What do you wish to talk to me Ignitus?" I asked him. Ignitus looked at with a stern looked but not like he is angry or anything but also serious. The Guardians are also looking at Ignitus too, feeling curious as I sensed them. Okay let's hear what Ignitus has to say about this. Which it makes me nervous.


End file.
